One Last Time
by illusionless
Summary: the story of four people who try to work together. [inFAMOUS:second son]
1. extended summary

Isabella/Isabelle 'Belle' Augustine has been roaming around Seattle for the last two months trying to find her mother [Brooke Augustine] . Fears of conduits hits her hard, especially when she meets Delsin Rowe, the hero conduit along with his friends Eugene Sims and Abigail Walker [Fetch]. But even by a string of fate, Isabelle is being chased by Delsin to be questioned. Thus, starts Isabella's journey, human working with conduits. But Eugene's the one's she's really close with. But when it starts getting too close, the now uprising DUP are going to take back what's theirs.


	2. chapter one: isabella augustine

Conduits, Humans. They co-existed in peace. But I couldn't. They would come after me, they'd.. **kill me. ** But maybe, for me especially there was hope after I met three people. That changed my life **for the better**.

I stepped over another slab of concrete.

"It's been like this for two months, this will never end." I start complaining, adding in more profanity after the curse words. My mother had been missing for the last thirteen years of my life and I never got a chance to see her. Now, I'm a sad, nineteen year old walking through the last quarter of the bridge that lead into Seattle. I sat there on a slab of concrete, giving up after two hours of searching. The view was chaotic, with chunks of the Seattle bridge slowly sinking into the ocean. I found myself just staring out at the place I had once loved, it was.._sad._

_To see the places I loved destroyed by the D.U.P. _

_I stood up from my place and walked towards the city, walking past the bridge. _

**Delsin Rowe**

"Fetch! Let's go!,"

"Right,Right," She replied in monotone.

"E! Stay here,we're gonna go beat some more D.U.P fuckers,"

Eugene look us through his thick frames and nodded, walking back into the small hiding spot we had found a few days ago. I turned to Fetch, giving her a nod before we sped off, downtown.

**Isabella Augustine**

I was walking down the road towards a cafe, trying to hide myself, even just for a few seconds of some peace and quiet. I walked inside and watched as everyone turned their head to me, giving me look that screamed,'you look too decent.' . I smiled half-hearted and took steps towards the counter, taking a seat while a waitress, looking like she had a rough day had approached me. I smiled at her tiredly and rested my head on my palm, my arm giving me support.

"What can I get you doll?" She asked and I looked down at the menu with a soft sigh.

"Just a milkshake will do," I replied and she nodded.

"Takeaway?"

I thought about it for a minute and nodded in response, watching her walk away and towards the milkshake machine. I looked around, seeing people just silently chatting amongst themselves. Seattle seemed so.. different. Well,that was pretty much an obvious since most of the city was in ruins with previous conduit runaways and D.U.P everywhere. Brooke Augustine.. my mother owned the D.U.P and she didn't even had the guts to go find her abandoned daughter. A mixture of anger and angst filled me and I had no idea which one to pick but I forced myself to keep hope in my heart. I knew I really shouldn't have because the moment my mother would've seen me, she'd probably lock me up thinking I'm a conduit.

"Here,"

A voice cut my train of thought,right into half and I lifted my head quickly to see the waitress looking at me,with a look that only wanted me to get out. I stood up fem my seat and walked outside, my light blue covers hitting the the pathway as I walked throughout the streets. I looked at my phone, checking the time only to see that it was 12PM. My heart was dropping slowly as I was a D.U.P truck pass me. But it flew past me. I lifted my head and saw two people standing there, their hands glowing with some sort of power. I froze in my spot, dropping my milkshake to the ground.

_Conduits.._

"Hey you!" A man screamed quickly and I stiffened. I pointed at myself, scared out of my mind. He nodded and gestured me to come over to him. Adrenaline started to build slowly in the pit of my stomach as I turned around and made a sprint for around the corner.

**Abigail Walker**

"D, she just ran off," I said, folding my arms. Delsin nodded and I turned to the walk, started shooting out bursts of neon towards the wall, creating some outlines. Delsin took out his tin of spray paint and accompanied me in our little adventures.

"You'd think that after we defeated the D.U.P and unified humans and conduits. That everyone would be at peace," He complained as he was painting a dark blue start on the wall. I rolled my eyes and stood back.

"Well there are people who still have their fears D, like Eugene," I stated in a more blunt tone. Delsin laughed in response.

"Ahh..the infamous Eugene Sims. Has he called?"

"Nah, he's too busy being a nerd," I replied.

"One day he'll join us," He retorted and stood back, next to me. We both took a moment to admire the art work before walking down the street.

**Isabella Augustine**

I stopped running after a few metres and fell to the ground out of a exhaustion. My legs felt like they had run a marathon.

_I never want to do that again._

__I looked up, seeing the now evening sky greeting me. I sat there, catching my breath back before standing up and dragging my feet towards an alleyway, just deciding to sleep there for the night. I leaned against the alleyway wall, feeling the brick wall against my head. My massive fear of conduits would never overpass me, I just don't even know why. I just don't like them.. and I have a feeling they wouldn't even like me either. The fear started ever since my mother had almost been killed by one when I was younger. Since that day, I had just been trying to live like a normal person. Trying to overcome the fear never worked since I felt so insecure around them. I'm just scared they'll kill me just before I can find my mother.

I slowly close my eyes and begin to think. before my thoughts disappear and sleep greets me quickly and I end up falling asleep in the alleyway.

**Authors Note:**

Hey Guys! It's Samantha!

I hope you all liked the first chapter and will stay tune for more :D

Love you all,

Samantha Borin


End file.
